Event/harvestRule
In addition to the General Contest Rules, this contest is governed by the following rules: # All harvest resources must be turned into the Harvest Host. # The host for June 9th's contest is: COUNCELLOR # The host is final referee and their decision is final. # There is no appeal process for this contest. # Any resource deposited direct to the Harvest Depot Box will be disqualified. # Any disqualified resource will not be counted towards contest. # Members may obtain acceptable resources by any means possible. # Members may make multiple turn-ins to the Harvest Host. # All qualified resources must be turned-in to the Harvest Host before deadline. # All harvest materials turned in (Rare or Non-Rare) becomes the property of the Guild and will not be returned to any contestant for any reason (therefore do not submit anything you don't want to donate). # Contest must have 5 participates to continue. # Resources may not be turned-in prior to Start Time. # Start time for this contest is: 8:15 AM - Eastern Standard Time (EST) # Conclusion time for this contest is: 8:00 PM - Eastern Standard Time (EST) # Contestants are not required to assemble in the Guild Hall to compete in this contest however it is highly recommended that contestants do physically appear as special instructions which could help you in this contest will be announced only to those who's character physically stands in front of the Harvest Host. # Assembly location for this contest will be inside the Mystical Hedge Maze. # Two points will be awarded per regular harvest resource turned in to the Harvest Host. # Ten points will be awarded per rare harvest resource turned in to the Harvest Host. # One point will be awarded to any resource that is maxed in the Harvest Box. CLICK HERE for list # Not all "treasured" items are considered rares. Only items with shiny sparkles in the picture icon count as a "rare". # Collectable items do NOT count as rare resources. # The contestant with the highest points from each tier at deadline will compete for the top three prize positions. # Only the top three contestants (determined from a pool of first place tier contestants) will be eligible for prizes. # Ties - In the event of a tie in any tier, a random roll between the tied contestants will determine the winner for that tier. # At the time a Random Roll is announced, applicable contestants will have five minutes to join a group in the same zone with the Harvest Host. At the end of five minutes and in the event a player is not available to complete a random roll at the deadline, (i.e. not in zone, linkdead or not online) the contest host will complete a random roll for them to determine the winner for that tier. # Once the top contender for each tier has been identifed, the contestants with the highest points (as determined by total number of Rare and Non-Rares) will be awarded positions based on highest to lowest points. # First Prize will be awarded to the Highest Point Contender of All Tiers. Second Prize will be awarded to the next highest point contenter of all tiers, and Third Prize will be awarded to the third highest point contender of all tiers.